An increasing amount of third party applications are available for download and use on computing devices. These applications access resources of the computing device, like the camera of the device. Once given access to a camera of a computing device, an application may have an unrestricted ability to perform any type of camera access (e.g., take a picture, shoot a video, scan a bar code, perform facial recognition, perform object recognition, etc.). An end-user of the computing device that is running the application may not have knowledge of the amount and types of camera accesses of the applications running on the computing device.